cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Butterball
Butterball is a classic cenobite appearing in the first two movies. Although his rank in the group was rather low he was the smartest out of all of them. He appeared heavily in the comic series that chronilogically occured before the two movies which happen one right after the other. He was killed by the Doctor cenobite proving futher more on the fact that cenobites can only be killed inside Hell. As a human: Laslo was a despicable character. Dissapointed with his over eating and his waste of his talent in knowlegde. He was probably such a failure because of his gluttony for sin and perverse pleasure. When he first saw the Lament Configuration it attracted him promising all he could ever desire but when he unlock the secrets of the box it only broght him pain teaching him a whole new way of life. As a cenobite: As a new entry into the cenobite world Laslo was put on Pinhead's team and he first appeared in the comic story Losing herself in the part where he Pinhead, Female and Chatterer took Janice to Hell. He also appeared in the Trainer where he greeted Cassidy in Hell and Butterball was the one to throw him into a cenobite creation chamber where he would later become the Trainer cenobite. In the blood of a poet thay all appeared again with two cenobite pets to take the dark poet Mas to Hell but instead he persuaded them to take Barsac to Hell in his place and so they knocked him unconcious , took Barsac to Hell and when Mas woke up he discovered that because the cenobites like the way he thought and wrote they made him the Directeur of the Pension Veneur in Paris. He later appeared in comics like Of Love, Cats and Curiosity and Pinhead! volume 1. In Hellraiser he, Female, Chatterer and Pinhead took Frank to Hell and tortured him. When Kirsty later opened the box Butterball and the others came and a deal was made, Frank for Kirsty. When Kirsty discovered Larry's dead body in the attic thinking it was Frank the cenobites Female for some reason came and wanted the one who skinned the man and Kirsty believing it was her father who killed him turned them down and went to warn Frank and Julia about the cenobites. Then when Frank announced that he was Frank in Larry's skin the cenobites came and tore him apart sending him back to Hell. Butterball was the second last of the group to be sent back to Hell ,after the Chatterer and before the Engineer, if Kirsty didn't send him to Hell about five seconds later he would have stabbed Steve and killed him. Butterball later appeared in Hellbound: Hellraiser II alongside Chatterer, Pinhead and the madeover Female after Tiffany opened the box. When the group met Kirsty again they explained the rules of Hell and the individual torment for each person though she didn't listen and sent her off to explore on her own. He later appeared when they were ready to make Kirsty into a cenobite but she reminded them of their human pasts causing them to feel they needed to repay Kirsty for reminding them of their past memories. They got what the wanted when the Doctor cenobite came and they felt that they needed to protect Kirsty and Tiffany from him. The Butterball cenobite was the second to be killed by the Doctor cenobite when he was shot with a spear. Description: Butterball is a fat cenobite with his sun glasses poking into the skin on the sides of his head. When he takes them off he reveals his eyes are sewn shut. He also has a slice in his stomach that is very deep and is held open by hooks wraping around his sides. Appearences: Comic appearences- Blood of a Poet Losing herself in the part The Trainer Of love, Cats and Curiosity Pinhead! volume 1 Movies- ''' Hellraiser Hellbound: Hellraiser II '''Portrayer: Pat Miller Simon Bamford Trivia: *Although the Butterball cenobite says no more than afew hissing noises he was origionally going to say the Female's line "Perhaps we prefer you." in the original script but because of all the work done to the cenobites face he could not say anything so the line was given away. *In Hellbound: Hellraiser II the images from the deleted scenes show all the other cenobites except Butterball. Category:Cenobite